


Practical Application

by concavepatterns



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concavepatterns/pseuds/concavepatterns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to dating space gods, Darcy has plenty of theories. She just never thought she'd actually get to test them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Application

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts).



> Can you believe I've never written a fic for Leftennant? It's a crime. An outrage. So in honor of Lefty's birthday, I wrote her a thing. Because nothing says 'I love you bro' like some smutty smut. Happy birthday you sweet, silly, talented, and all around amazing lady!  
> (This is based off of [this](http://concavepatterns.tumblr.com/post/131713750189) little line of dialogue I posted on tumblr.)

Understandably, being the significant other of a space god came with certain perks. All that muscley-ness. Princely manners. Hella nice hair. Mindboggling amounts of stamina. (Okay, so that last one was a bit of a guess, but a pretty damn good one, Darcy figured.)

Any normal person would have taken full advantage of all the extras that came with the title, but Jane Foster - the one person in the world to actually be in possession of a shiny blond space god of her very own - was far from normal. _Very_ far from normal. Like, so far removed from normal, they weren’t even on the same continent.

Jane had only ever made one request of her otherworldly BF – she had begged and pleaded to be taken to Asgard so she could do _science_. And not the fun kind either. Nope, it was boring old run-of-the-mill astrophysics, complete with armloads of homemade equipment and no shortage of complicated, lengthy equations that made Darcy feel like she was going cross-eyed just from looking at them.

“ _Nerd_.” She'd hid the remark with a half-assed fake cough when Jane first announced that Thor had finally caved in and agreed to bring them along (apparently not even Norse deities were immune to the mighty power of pleading puppy eyes).

In response, Jane had only lifted her chin proudly, replying with a succinct “Yep”.

It really took the fun out of Annoy Jane Time when the astrophysicist chose to interpret Darcy’s insults as compliments.

Darcy couldn’t really complain though. A free trip to Asgard sounded a hell of a lot better than transcribing notes and making sure the coffee pot in the lab stayed full. Sure, she’d still probably get stuck with the job of being Jane’s official note-taker once they got there, but at least now she’d be doing it in _space_. In a whole other _realm_. She’d be a legitimate alien intern. How badass was that? It would look seriously impressive on her resume, that was for sure.

When it came time to make the trip, realm-hopping was all kinds of amazing. Using the Bifrost felt a lot like a carnival ride; full of loud lights and noise and her neck ached a little from the G-force, but once it was over, Darcy immediately wanted to do it again.

When she voiced her enthusiasm to Thor, he chuckled.

“Perhaps tomorrow we shall visit the markets in Vanaheim so you may experience it again,” he said, and that was enough to bring an excited fizzle of anticipation to Darcy’s stomach, leaving her feeling like a kid on Christmas Eve.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she told him seriously as they started the journey down the rainbow bridge towards the tall, golden castle in the distance.

Thor’s home - Asgard’s royal palace - was just as impressive as the Bifrost in its own stately, elegant way, and once they were inside, Jane immediately scurried off with the explanation of wanting to freshen up after the ride. They were supposed to have dinner with Odin and Frigga shortly, and Darcy suspected that her friend had a little case of meet-the-parents jitters.

“While we await Jane, shall I show you to the guest quarters?” Thor asked Darcy. “We have some time yet before we are expected in the dining hall.”

“Awesome. Lead on, my intrepid space guide,” she said, motioning for him to go ahead of her.

The corner of Thor’s mouth pulled up an indulgent half-smile, the kind he usually gave her whenever Darcy said something he didn’t fully understand. Which was a pretty regular occurrence for her. Yeah. She saw that smile _a lot_.

“My mother’s gardens are particularly lovely this time of year,” Thor was saying as he began to lead her down the hall. “They also offer a fine view of the stars. I thought I might show you and Jane after dinner.”

“Stargazing in a garden on another planet? Dude, that’s like a Jane Foster wet dream.” Darcy grinned up at him. “You are gonna get so lucky tonight.”

Thor rubbed the back of his neck, looking mildly embarrassed. “You think she will like it?”

“Yup,” Darcy nodded. “In fact, I’m so sure, I’m gonna go ahead and un-invite myself. You don’t need me third-wheeling on your garden date.”

“You needn’t-” Thor began to protest, but Darcy cut him off.

“Nope. I insist. Go make out behind some bushes, you crazy kids.”

Thor beamed. “Thank you, Darcy. I am indebted to you.”

A smooth, unfamiliar chuckle sounded behind them and Darcy turned to see a tall, obscenely good-looking stranger sauntering towards them.

Wow. Had she mentioned that she was loving Asgard? Because she was _totally_ loving Asgard. 

“I would be careful if I were you,” the stranger drawled, grinning at her rakishly. “My brother may be rather good at promising favours, but when it comes to execution, he is positively abysmal. I would barely entrust him with something as menial as laundering my socks for fear that he would manage to light the entire palace on fire.”

Thor rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face gave away the fact that he wasn’t the slightest bit upset by the comment.

“Darcy,” he said, clapping the dark-haired man on the shoulder, “this is my brother, Loki. Loki, meet Darcy Lewis of Midgard. I believe you two will get along quite well,” he addressed his brother, “Darcy has a little mischief in her.”

“And she’d like to have a whole lot more,” Darcy added under her breath, eyeing the god from top to bottom.

He was seriously good looking, but in a way that was a direct opposite of his brother. Where Thor was wide and heavily muscular, Loki was built with a finer, leaner sort of power. If Thor was a Hummer, then Loki was a Porsche; sleek and fast and just a little intimidating. She definitely wouldn’t mind getting behind the wheel of that.

When she finally snapped out of her little Loki-induced trance, Darcy realized that she must have accidentally said that last part out loud.

Whoops.

Thor’s face dropped, transforming into a slightly dismayed expression that seemed to say _I have made a grave mistake_ , while Loki immediately turned his attention to her, smiling slow and wide in a way that made goosebumps break out on her skin.

“Darcy, is it?” His eyes traveled over her curiously, studying and assessing much the same as she’d done to him a few minutes earlier.

She folded her arms over her chest, meeting Loki’s gaze with a level stare. Hot alien prince or not, he wasn’t about to intimidate her. Besides, it wasn't like this was her first intergalactic rodeo. She’d held her own against Thor the first time they met, so by now Darcy figured she was a total pro when it came to wrangling space vikings.

“Loki,” Thor warned; the hint of an unspoken threat in his voice.

“Oh, relax,” Loki replied lightly, though his eyes remained firmly glued to Darcy in a way that was just the tiniest bit unnerving (but mostly very much exciting). “I have no intentions of feeding her to a bilgesnipe.”

"That is not what worries me,” Thor muttered, taking a protective step forward and placing a hand on Darcy’s back as he gently directed her back down the hallway. “Come,” he said, louder this time, “we mustn't be late. Dinner awaits.”

* * *

As luck – or something else – would have it, Darcy found herself seated next to none other than Mr. Tall, Dark and Trickstery as dinner got underway.

She was expecting some kind of outrageous, medieval-style feast full of bread and wine and twelve different kinds of meat, and Asgard certainly hadn’t disappointed.

They sat at a long banquet table; Thor and Jane to her left and Loki to her right, while Odin and Frigga sat further up at the head.

“How are you finding Asgard?” Loki asked conversationally once the meal was in full swing.

He followed up the question with a long drink of his wine, head tilting back attractively, and Darcy tried not to stare at the muscles in his throat as he swallowed. It was a battle she was losing almost embarrassingly quickly - how could a neck even look that good? It was unfair on so many levels - and things didn’t get much better once he set his glass down either. Then she could see the faint moisture of red wine clinging to his bottom lip and it was beyond distracting.

She tore her eyes away, trying to formulate some kind of reply. “Um. It’s good. Very...nice,” she finished lamely, head down and attention zeroed in on her plate as she tried to spear an elusive baby potato with her fork. She poked at it three more times as it rolled around before finally giving up and shoveling another forkful of carrots into her mouth.

“Just _nice_?” Loki’s eyebrows rose skeptically. “Surely you can do better than that.”

Darcy tilted her head as she considered the question, chewing thoughtfully. “Okay," she elaborated once she'd swallowed her mouthful of food, "the scenery is take-your-breath-away gorgeous, everyone’s unbelievably buff and badass, and I feel like I’m one trimester away from delivering a food baby because everything tastes so good, I can’t stop eating. Ha, victory!” She made a triumphant noise as she finally caught the potato on the tines of her fork.

“A fine warrior you will make,” Loki observed dryly as she happily munched on her hard-earned forkful of food.

“Damn right I will. I’ll even appoint you as the second in command of my food army. Loki: Bringer of Those Really Tasty Puff Pastry Thingies,” she said, giving him a hinting nudge in the ribs.

With a sigh of utter inconvenience (it was so not inconvenient; Darcy could see the tray sitting right next to his elbow), Loki passed her the serving platter of pastries. “As terribly flattering as that sounds, I must decline such a title.”

“Thanks.” Darcy plucked two pastries off the tray. “Yeah, it is kind of wordy, isn’t it. I’ll think of something better. Squash King?” She offered, side-eyeing the scoop of unidentifiable white stuff that sat uneaten on his plate.

“Turnip,” he corrected, “and no.”

“Bah, you’re no fun,” she complained, slumping back in her seat and popping one of the pastries into her mouth.

Loki stiffened, seeming to take personal offense to that.

“I assure you, Miss Lewis,” he spoke quietly, lowering his voice so only she could hear. “I know how to have fun.” 

“Really? Because so far, you haven’t exactly been living up to the whole Mischief and Lies thing,” she challenged, every inch the picture of faux innocence as she curved her lips up into an overly sweet smile.

His eyes automatically dropped down to rest on her mouth, unabashedly staring for a few moments before returning to hold her gaze. “The night is still young,” he finally replied, matching her smile with a vague, secretive one of his own that looked far too appealing, causing Darcy to shift in her chair as she silently willed her ovaries to calm the fuck down.

Unfortunately for her, they were about as obedient as a hyperactive toddler on a sugar high, and as soon as dessert was brought out, things only got worse. Or maybe better. She wasn't quite sure how to classify whatever weird attraction was building between them.

“Here, try this,” Loki said, offering her something off of a fruit platter that looked like a strawberry, only it was smaller and rounder, reminding her more of a grape. “It is a delicacy of Asgard, and some say an aphrodisiac as well,” he added with a wicked grin.

With her glass already lifted half way to her lips, Darcy paused to smile at him coyly over the rim. “Why Loki, are you trying to take advantage of me?”

He studied her intently for a moment, just long enough to make her squirm under the weight of his gaze, before he shook his head. “You strike me as a lady who is never one to be taken advantage of," he replied in a low, velvety voice, "unless you wish to be.”

Darcy nearly choked on her drink, quickly setting the glass down and coughing as she tried to swallow her wine. The last thing she needed was to go spitting a whole mouthful of it clear across the table and hitting some important Asgardian Duke or something.

“So,” Loki continued, eyes fixed on her so firmly it was like he wasn't even aware of anyone else at the table, “do you?”

“Do I what?” She replied a bit weakly, trying to catch her breath as she struggled to keep from staring at his mouth too obviously. It looked good. Like, really good. _Too_ good at the moment.

“Wish to be taken advantage of,” he breathed, leaning closer until she felt his knee brush against hers under the table.

A shiver went through her and Darcy had to lace her hands together in her lap so she wouldn't be tempted to shove him down onto the table, knot her fingers into his hair and kiss that self-satisfied smirk right off his face.

Yeah. That might get a little awkward with his parents sitting three seats down. As it was, their conversation had already taken a solid turn into the category of Stuff You Probably Shouldn’t Discuss at a Packed Dinner Table.

When she stopped to consider his question though, Darcy figured that she didn’t have a whole lot to lose. What was the worst that could happen? It wasn’t like they would ever have one of those embarrassing post hook-up run-ins at the grocery store after this. They literally lived on different _realms_. There was actually a pretty decent chance that once the week was over, Darcy would never even lay eyes on Loki again.

(The idea of that made her feel a little sad, and Darcy firmly pushed those thoughts aside to the part of her brain labeled 'discuss when therapy is inevitably needed for how weird my life has become'.)

Besides, if Thor and Jane were going to be gettin’ busy in the gardens all night, then surely she deserved a little fun too, and a one night stand with an extremely attractive Norse God would totally be the icing on her Asgardian vacation cake.

That was a good enough rationalization in her mind (honestly, she was surprised that she’d even bothered to rationalize it at all - _a crazy-hot space prince wanted to sex her up_ \- wasn’t that reason enough?), so in typical Darcy fashion, she decided to dive in with both feet.

“Do you?” She countered, blinking up at him innocently while in contrast, under the table her hand slowly moved from her lap towards his, fingering the soft leather of his pants in a distinctly unvirtuous manner.

Loki sucked in a sharp breath, gaze growing heated as he caught her hand in his, squeezing gently and stilling the movement of her fingers. “This is your last chance, Miss Lewis,” he warned. “Turn away now and I will leave you be for the remainder of your stay upon Asgard.”

Logically, Darcy knew that she probably should have run as far away from him as possible, but he was pretty and she was turned on and logic had always really been more of Jane’s thing anyway.

She wet her lips, meeting Loki’s eyes as her heart hammered wildly. “What if I don’t want you to stay away?”

His eyes seemed to grow another shade deeper then and he leaned close, murmuring into her ear. “Then know that I will ruin you for all others. No one, god or man, will ever satisfy you as thoroughly as I.”

Oh fuck.

That wasn’t exactly the response she’d been expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t an unwelcomed one either.

Her stomach flip-flopped and under the table, Darcy pressed her knee harder against his, quietly replying, “You talk a big game, but I want to see what else that mouth can do.”

Loki’s answering chuckle was deliciously rich, making her skin flush. “You are certainly a bold little thing, aren’t you?”

He was still holding her hand and now his thumb had started to rub circles on the skin of her palm, causing Darcy’s pulse to spike.

“Well, you _did_ promise to ruin every other guy for me, so I figure my expectations should be bumped up a couple of notches.” She grinned up at him. “Still think you can impress me?”

The playful glint in his eyes had her body practically humming with anticipation. “Never issue a challenge to a God,” he advised. “That is a lesson I intend to teach you very soon.”

“How soon? Like now?” Darcy asked hopefully, breath hitching when his fingers brushed across the pulse point in her wrist.

He nodded, sliding his hand out of hers. “Excuse yourself and I will find you shortly.”

With excitement stirring in her stomach, Darcy stood and quickly made her way to the edge of the dining hall, briefly stopping by Jane’s seat to whisper an excuse that she was feeling under the weather and planned on turning in early.

Before Jane could open her mouth to reply (she would want to take Darcy’s temperature and see her safely back to her room, bless the scientist’s sweet little soul), Darcy had already slipped out the door.

She didn’t have to wait long for Loki. He came out of the hall barely ten minutes later, making a beeline towards her with long strides.

When he reached her, he paused just long enough to wrap an arm securely around her waist and haul her in close to his chest, and then with a sudden lurch in the pit of her stomach, Darcy found herself standing in a completely different room.

“Teleportation? Nice.” She wobbled a little when Loki initially let go of her so he immediately returned his hands to her hips, keeping her steady.

“You did rather well for what I am assuming was your first time traveling in such a manner,” he said, fingers slowly easing upwards and exploring the skin under the edge of her shirt, “but I suppose that shouldn’t come as a surprise. I am exceedingly good at what I do.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, planting her palms on his chest and giving him a light shove towards the bed. “Yeah, yeah. You get an A-plus, Harry Potter. Now if you’re done patting yourself on the back, maybe you could start getting me naked.”

“My pleasure.” He followed her as she crawled onto the mattress, sinking into the cushy blankets as she reclined on her back.

“Is this your room?” She asked curiously, shivering a little when he stretched the length of his body over her, weight supported on his hands and one knee resting between her thighs.

“Yes,” Loki confirmed, bending his head until his lips hovered over hers. “Do you not like it?”

“No no,” Darcy assured, “I’m just wondering if all the girls get this sort of special treatment. The five-star package. The atmosphere, I mean. Not _your_ package, but I'm sure that's five-star quality too. Not that I really need to wonder since I'm gonna see it in a minute anyway-"

Before she could do any more rambling, Loki quieted her by pressing a finger to her lips. “There has not been any other within these chambers for a very long time,” he replied, and when his eyes flicked up to find hers, the deep, vivid green of his irises stole the breath right out of her lungs. “Now if you are done asking questions, I would like very much to kiss you.”

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared up at him. No one had ever asked her for permission before, and it was easily the hottest, most erotic thing Darcy had ever experienced.

They were still fully clothed and he wasn’t even touching her yet, but she was already seriously aroused; breath shallow and a throbbing, needy ache building between her legs. He really hadn’t been lying when he said he’d ruin her. There was going to be no coming back from this.

“Please,” she breathed, arching up to meet him half way.

It was chaste at first; a gentle yet firm press of his lips against hers as they slowly became acquainted with each other, but the scent and feel and taste of him was driving Darcy crazy, so she soon angled her head to the side, deepening the kiss until they both broke apart panting.

“Clothes,” she murmured, tugging uselessly at the weird leather puzzle of an outfit he was wearing.

Loki pressed a hand to the curve of her side, his palm sliding from her ribs down to the fullness of her hip, and as he moved, her clothes evaporated.

"Well that’s convenient,” Darcy said, admiring his bare chest when he sat back and his own clothing dissolved in a similar wash of golden magic.

“It certainly is,” Loki grinned, eyes roaming over her appreciatively before he surged forward to kiss her again, and this time it wasn’t sweet or gentle. 

Their mouths met hotly and Darcy made a needy noise deep in her throat, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him flush against her, encouraging him to press more of his weight onto her.

He acquiesced, bringing his hips down to hers while his fingers began to roam. His hands were everywhere; sliding over her shoulders, cupping her breasts, mapping the swell of her hips and spending a considerable amount of time lingering on her backside as he settled comfortably between her thighs.

One of his hands snaked between their bodies and then he was touching her in earnest, sinking one finger into her slick, wet heat and making her groan. “So eager for me,” he murmured approvingly, adding a second finger until she was panting and writhing under him.

“More,” Darcy whispered, shamelessly thrusting against his hand. His fingers were doing amazing things, but it wasn’t enough. She needed to be _full._

In response, Loki withdrew his hand just long enough to guide himself to her entrance. She felt the head of him rub along her slit, hot and firm and ready, and she bucked her hips with an impatient whine, the noise dropping off into a breathless moan when he finally eased himself inside her.

Her relief was short-lived though. Almost immediately he started to pull back, never giving her more than a teasing inch with every short, shallow thrust of his hips.

“Tell me how badly you want this,” Loki murmured, watching her with fierce, hungry eyes.

The tight set of his jaw and light flush that crept down his neck told her that he wanted it just as much as she did; that it was taking all his strength to hold himself in check, and Darcy made an embarrassing mewling noise when his next thrust went deeper, so close to hitting exactly where she needed him.

“So fucking bad,” she breathed, dragging her nails down his back and making him shudder. As she went lower she changed tactics, splaying her fingers wide and sliding her palms down to his ass before greedily pulling him forward, forcing him firmly and completely into her.

He was large and heavy and it felt so impossibly _good_ , her mouth dropped open in a soundless gasp as Loki groaned, body tensing as he bent his head to rest his forehead against hers, eyes finding her face with a look of feverish lust.

“ _Fuck_ , Darcy.” His voice was deep and raw as he tried to hold himself together.

It was the first time she’d heard him swear, the first time he’d addressed her by her first name, and it was nearly enough to make her come on the spot.

She moved one hand up to the base of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair as she pulled his mouth back down to hers. The kiss was rough and desperate, and when she felt him twitch inside her, she moaned into his mouth, shifting her hips up automatically.

Meeting her unspoken request, he began to move, and _fuck_ , did it ever feel incredible.

It lit a fire under her skin; a warm, burning need that only grew hotter and hotter with each stroke of his hips and every low noise of pleasure pulled from deep within his throat.

“I can't...oh god, I’m not gonna last,” she made a soft little moaning noise when Loki’s mouth found the side of her neck and he sucked on the delicate skin of her pulse point, ensuring that she’d most definitely have a hickey to cover up tomorrow.

“Yes, Darcy,” he urged, shifting his weight higher over her and moving at a new, sharper angle where each thrust put direct pressure on her clit. "Come for me."

A full-bodied shiver passed through her and she tightened her thighs around him, feeling the edges of her self-control start to fray. Tension built low in her belly, a taut mixture of pleasure-pain that stretched like an elastic until she thought it would snap in half.

With their bodies pressed so close together she could feel his heart racing in his chest, the rhythm echoing in time with her own, and something about the intimacy of the moment; the shared heart beats and needy gasps and the way they moved together in such perfect sync, pushed her right over the edge.

“ _Oh god._ ” The words came out on a sob as the tension broke, the sheer force of pleasure overwhelming her in the best possible way as her hips involuntarily lifted off the mattress, eyes squeezing shut, and in the back of her mind, she distantly thought that Jane wasn’t the only one who got to admire the stars that night. The ones Darcy saw in that moment were even bigger and brighter than those dotting the Asgardian skyline.

Loki worked her through the orgasm, murmuring words into her ear; telling her how exquisite she looked, how soft and warm and perfect she felt as he slipped an arm under her back, pulling her closer and seating himself deep inside her, grinding his pelvis against hers.

The extra stimulation made her gasp, drawing out the dense waves of pleasure until she was shaking in his arms from the intensity of it all.

Loki kissed her once more, his mouth hot and urgent on hers, before pressing his face into the slope where her neck met her shoulder. With a growl, his hips snapped forward twice more and then he was coming inside her, repeating her name over and over into her skin.

“Fuck, Loki,” she whined, feeling a heavy throb of pleasure low in her stomach. It was all too much. Feeling him panting against the skin of her neck, seeing the firmly muscled expanse of his back sleek with sweat and quivering under her touch, knowing that _she_ was the cause of his undoing, was almost more than Darcy could handle, and for a minute, she thought that it might actually be enough to make her come a second time.

Her body felt incredibly sensitive, the aftershocks of her climax still skittering over her skin and leaving a tingling sensation in her limbs, but she couldn’t bring herself to push him away. He was still nestled inside her snugly and the warm fullness of him was lulling her into a blissfully content state.

As her breathing gradually slowed, Darcy realized that they were fully entangled, wrapped securely around each other with surprising ease, but before she could analyze it too much, Loki gave a weak groan and lifted his head from her neck.

“Hi,” she said, grinning at him stupidly.

“Mmm, hello,” he returned with a charmingly crooked smile, skimming warm fingertips over the side of her breast and along her ribs, making her squirm. “Are you ticklish?” He asked, noticing the way she tried to draw away from his wandering hand.

“Um, not really,” Darcy replied, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks. In truth, the way he was touching her was getting her totally primed and ready for a round two.

Her face must have said as much because Loki’s smile suddenly grew wide and knowing as he caught her lips in a swift kiss. “Oh the things I will do to you, Darcy Lewis.”

The promise in his voice made her whole body flush with heat and she slid a hand into his hair, intending to bring his mouth back to hers, but Loki had already begun to nuzzle a path down her throat towards her breasts, all lips and teeth and tongue, and it felt fucking _amazing_.

Yep, there really were some fantastic perks attached to space gods, Darcy realized, making a noise of surprised delight when she felt him hardening inside her again, kick-starting a delicious burn between her thighs. And apparently she’d been right about the stamina too. Yay.


End file.
